As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
An information handling system may include a management controller for providing out-of-band management facilities for management of the information handling system. Such management may be made by the management controller even if the information handling system is powered off or powered to a standby state, as a management controller may include an out-of-band network interface separate from and physically isolated from an in-band network interface of the information handling system. Such management controllers may include or may be an integral part of a baseboard management controller (BMC), a remote access controller (e.g., a Dell Remote Access Controller of Integrated Dell Remote Access Controller), an enclosure controller, or a chassis management controller (CMC).
Often, a management controller may interface with a remote management console coupled to the management controller via the out-of-band network interface, such that the remote console may execute a virtual keyboard-video-mouse (KVM) interface which replicates video display data of a host system to a display of the remote console and/or receives and transmits input (e.g., via a keyboard, mouse, and/or other input device of the remote console) from the remote console to the host system in order to manipulate the host system. However, in existing approaches, a host system typically uses an embedded graphics controller disposed on the same printed circuit board (e.g., motherboard) of the management controller in order to render its video display data, and such existing approaches may render management controllers unable to use external graphics controllers (e.g., graphics controllers coupled via an PCI port) to render video display data.